The present invention relates to the management of devices, and more specifically to remotely operating a target device.
There are techniques applied by end-users of one device in order to remotely operate a target device. When operating the target device remotely, there may be a need to address and troubleshoot technical difficulties on the target device from the end-user's remotely located device. Advanced preparation is required by these end-users, wherein the advanced preparation involves connecting a target device to the remotely located computer/device via a network. The network facilitates communication between the target device and the remotely located computer/device, which is in use by the end-user. Thus, end-users may be able to operate the target device.